What Happened In My Absence?
by Mione1999
Summary: Hermione loves Harry. But does Harry love her back? Find out with a click of a button. A Harmony fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened In My Absence ?

It was late afternoon on December 18th . Hermione was getting ready for a family get-together for her dads birthday. She already new the night was going to be … Well … an unforgettable evening .

*~*~*~ Hermione's P.O.V. *~*~*~

5 months ago I came home for summer break. Right away I saw something was wrong . I had just stepped off the train yet I wanted it to be the last week of summer . I looked up at Harry with a pleading look in my eyes . I looked back at my parents . My mum was standing with a guy I'd met a long time ago . My dad was standing with the receptionist at the family dentist and her three kids . What had happened in my absence ?

I grabbed Harry's hand wanting him to stay with me . I new he couldn't . He had to go back to his manour and see his parents . Hopefully I could get away from my own . _'H_ermione_, everything will be fine.' _His words now echo through my mind .

There's a nock on my door . It pulls me back to reality . I'm at my dads new place . His girlfriend Audrey talking about the new house to some guests that have arrived . Her sons Mat and Myron fighting about something idiotic again . Then there came VIOLET . She has long black hair always straight . Always flirting with people . Tonight she was wearing a tube top and a mini skirt . I waited for a second . Someone knocked again .

"Come in" I hurried around my room striating everything I possibly could.

"Is everything okay ?" My dad asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah dad . Who's here ?" I asked trying as hard as I possibly could to be polite .

"Mat and Myron's dad and step mom and Violet's dad and his girlfriend ." I fell back on my bed . "Oh yeah , Violet's boyfriend and Mat and Myron's cousin." He smiled .

"Oh Yeah !" I was being majorly sarcastic . "When are Gran and Pa going to be here ?"

"Soon , I'll come check up on you later ." And with that he left . I was alone in what seemed to be the last few moments of the sun. I can't stand it here ! Not with THEM anyway. But I wouldn't dare tell him that . I-It would crush him . I walked out of my room to see Violet walking up the stairs .

" Awe , Bookworm all alone ? Too bad." I held back the urge to punch her . I kept walking.

I waited down their an hour . Barley anyone had talked to me . So when Audrey asked if I wanted a piece of cake I politely accepted and ate it as fast as I possibly could . I finished and put it on the counter as usual . I then headed off to my room.

As I past Violet's room I heard a moan . EW is all that came to mind. I can't stand her ! She gets EVERYTHING she wants and I only want one thing . LOVE ! All I want is for the person I love to love me back ! But I dought that will ever happen .I open my bedroom door and slowly close it behind me . I lay down on my bed and slowly drift off to my own world.

I lifted my head off the pillow . I'm alone in complete darkness. I look around. I'm not in my dark purple room at dads or even the light purple room at mums. "Hello?" I waited. No reply. "Mum? Dad?" Silence fell upon the dark room. "Guys stop kidding around !" Still nothing. Tears start over flowing down my checks . "Where am I ?" Still silence. "Gin? Ron?" I sat up. Lucky for me I slept with my wand beside me last night . I don't trust them . "Lumos" The tip of my wand started to glow. By the time I saw the night stand the light was gone. I laid back down. I started to cry again. "Harry?" I heard a door slam. "Harry?" I heard someone running. "Harry?" Someone was at the door. The door handle turned . Someone came in quickly and quietly. They walked right over to the bed and sat right beside me.

" 'Mione , are you okay ?" I sat up and hugged him. Suddenly I felt warm like I had a fever. I pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes. "Were am I Harry?"

"At my parents manour. You know you remind me of my mum." He smiled

"I bet that's a compliment"

"It better be ." James Potter was standing in the doorway .

"Dad! Were you eves dropping ?"

"Uhh…. Yeah . I heard you run down the hall . I just wanted to make sure everything was okay ."

"I heard Hermione scream. So I came to check on her." I blushed.

"Hello Mr. Potter , It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Hermione , It's nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well Goodnight ." James left.

" 'Mione lets go to bed . I'll show you around tomorrow."

"Okay Harry ." We both laid down. He put his arm around my waist. We were cuddling. He was cuddling with me! I felt so relaxed. I slowly started to drifted off to sleep. With my secret crush behind me .

" Psst … Hermione ." He whispered

"Mmmhhhh" I whispered back

"I-I-I love you!" He whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open . " I love you too, Harry!" I kissed him goodnight . We smiled . I slowly drifted back to sleep. For the first time in a long time … I was happy.


	2. Update

**What Happened In My Absence?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while… I haven't forgot about you! Please check out my other stories.**

**Take Me Or Leave Me and Good Time.**

**Should I continue this story? Please let me know what you think…**

**Love Ya! ~Mione1999~**


End file.
